Like A Broken Record
by zoidbarg
Summary: Mitchie goes through the harsh winter and brutal college life with Alex. Mitchie/Alex Femslash. onshot


I wouldn't say I don't believe in angels, because I certainly do not give God my grace, but I have a feeling that there are those spirits or maybe even a semi-higher power thing floating above us. Alex would never believe anyone if they told her that there was a heaven. At first, I was as skeptical as my best friend Alex, but once you enter college, it's incredible what you're open up to.

I, Mitchie Torres, sit in the library, studying for my ass off for that little thing called mid-year exams. I'm nearly done with senior year here in Columbia and honestly, as much as I want to leave this hell-hole that you call the best time of your life, I have an uncomfortable feeling that something out of the blue would happen outside of campus and I'm not prepared for it. I've been living off of Red Bull and Starbucks for the past 10 hours that I have been stuck here. I have not been the only one as the rest of the school population have been flocking in and out of this sanctuary.

I take a look at my watch, that Alex gave me on my birthday. 12:00 (am mind you). I groan and rub my eyes. I don't think I've been blinking at all, as the sensation of epic dryness blur my vision. I close my book for a few moments and rest my head on this wonderfully thick and hard pillow. The warm breath begins to moisten my lips. It felt nice, compared to the freezing cold weather outside. Ah, New York weather, the only state can experience all four seasons. I continue to rest my head on my textbook and I begin to feel the blood rush to my face,

"Not getting lazy, are we?" I hear a familiar voice. I rolled my eyes and lifted my heavy head. My face felt hot,

"Alex, not now!" I half yelled, consciously aware that I was still in the library with other students quietly mumbling to themselves as they read their textbook, "what are you doing here?" Did I mention that Alex does _not_ come here? Yeah, she goes to NYU, studying photography, but she visits me as often as possible, and vice versa. Funny a pre-law major and artist sharing an apartment. I didn't believe that opposites ever had the chance attracting until a few months ago,

"Thought I pay my best friend, who is a girl, a visit," she smirked, which I found to be curiously irresistible. She suddenly brought a bag that reads "Subway" up to her face, "I got you a snack,"

"Alex, what would I do without you?" She knew how much a sandwich would boost up my energy. I grabbed the bag from her hands and took out my midnight snack,

"Good question, _what _would you do without me?" Alex smiled cockily as she leaned against the desk. I took a bite out of my sandwich and stared at her, not long before rolling my eyes, my trademark which Alex always made fun of, "you know if you keep doing that with your eyes, they'll permanently look up at the ceiling," I looked back at my sandwich and began gobbling it down. I haven't had anything since one this morning, so this was perfect, and I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon so it would give me a good while to digest,

"Thanks Alex," I smiled gratefully and rolled up the trash and threw it to a nearby trashcan,

"No problem, kiddo," she said as she messed up my hair,

"Come on Alex, we've discussed this. You're only six months older than me," I hated her condescending tone sometimes. She always rubbed in my face of how much older she was than me,

"I'm still older than you, little girl," she winked and I felt the blood rushing back to my face, and it wasn't from head lying on my oversized textbook,

"Okay, Alex, I need to get back to work," I squatting to sit down before she grabbed and pulled me closer to her body. I squealed, having to receive a massive amount of "shh's" from other students. I gave them apologetic smiles before turning back to Alex,

"Oh come on. Why don't you come back to the apartment tonight? You haven't been home for the past few days," she whined,

"That's because unlike others, some of us were stupid enough to place themselves on the pre-law track and have their asses kicked for the past four years!"

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are disrupting everyone here," a library sternly, and yet politely, told me. Stupid irritating old ladies. I apologized, and exasperatedly picked my books and turned to the smirking Alex,

"Now you have no choice,"

"Oh shut up," I left for the exit,

"Not in a million years," she retorted as she followed me out of the building.

I sat at my desk, nibbling on a carrot stick and held a tattered book in my hand. Suddenly a hand blocked my view of the words and snatched it from my hands, "Alex. Give it back!" I cried. I was beginning to grow more frustrated as my studies were constantly interrupted,

"Nope. You, are going to take a break, my dear," she snapped the book closed and threw it on the couch. I suppressed a blush as I heard her call me "dear". Why do I keep blushing? "Come on, you need a break. Let me take you out tomorrow,"

"I can't, I'm busy. Studying," I went to reach for my book, but she took me by the arm,

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Please, just for a few hours,"

"I'm going to need those hours, just in case," I tried to reach for my book, but she held it out of reach,

"No you don't. I've known you for eight years and you are the most clever and smartest girl I know," she genuinely smiled. Oh Alex, she always knew what to say. I sighed in gave in,

"Fine, but only a few hours tops," I pointed at her. She squealed and kissed my forehead,

"I promise you won't regret it," she gave me back my book and went to the other room. She just kissed me...on the head. Yeah, it seems like nothing, but, it felt so...nice? Yeah, sure, nice. I guess. Nice. No! It felt...it felt like something a best friend shouldn't do. I shook my head and lightly slapped my cheeks a couple of times. Flustered, I grabbed my favorite quilt my amish grandma knitted me and collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

"Mitchie...Mitchie...," I squint to the angelic voice and slightly smile. I hear a giggle which immediately woke me from my dream like stage,

"Alex?" I looked out the window and saw it was dawn, "what the hell? What time is it?"

"Six o'clock,"

"Why would you wake me up now?"

"So we can start hanging out now and give you the rest of the day to study," did I tell you that without Alex my life would be a complete catastrophe?

"Alex...why...?"

"Come on, get ready, sleeping beauty," she pulled my arm and stood up, feeling a bit woozy from all that red bull I chugged down. I shuffled to my room and grabbed whatever I could wear. The rest was careless make-up and aimless brushing. The door opened,

"Good, you're ready. Let's go!" She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out the door,

"Alex,"

"What?"

"What could there possibly be that's interesting at six o'clock in the morning?"

"Did you forget? We live in New York City," that is true. When you think you've reached a limit here, there's always more you can find, "have you ever visited central park at dawn?"

"No...," it's true, I haven't. For the many years I've lived here, I've only gone to Central Park a couple of times, "have you?"

"Nope, but, might as well check it out!" That's Alex for you, spontaneous and wild. That's what I love about her. She hailed a taxi and we got in. I was still a little dreary from the two hours of sleep I got from last night, or should I say this morning? Alex took notice and held me close to her positioning my head on her shoulder, "sleep, I'll wake you when we get there," I nodded and finally dozed off.

What felt like two minutes (which I later learned was much longer), I felt hand gently shaking me awake, "hey there, we're here," I looked up and followed Alex out of the yellow cab. The stunning brick walls that barricaded the streets from the woodsy area was plastered in soft pearly white snow. Alex took my hand and squeezed it, she gave me a small smile and led me into the park. I looked up at the bare trees with cotton balls and for a moment, I was astounded. I could my jaw growing numb. I sometime come here for runs when I get the chance, which is hardly ever, so I usually jog at the gym, which is mundane compare to this. Usually when I do pass by here, I never really focus on whatever is surrounding me, but rather on the path of which I run on, which is purely gray. And although it is winter and the colorful leaves are gone, there's still so much color as opposed to the gray I stare at.

After our little walk, we settled on a bench. I felt the need to hug Alex, and so I did. She was a bit shocked, but knew what I meant a short while after, "thank you, Alex,"

"You're welcome, Mitchie," I felt her smile against my shoulder. I pulled away our warm breaths fogged upon each other, creating a bigger fog, however I wasn't focused on that, I was focused on those brown orbs we called eyes and she was doing the same with me. I felt myself leaning towards her and I had no will-power to pull back. She, however, found to do so, "um, so I brought things," she cleared her throat. I pulled back, slightly disappointed. I don't exactly know at what, but I just knew that feeling was dismay. That feeling recovered as Alex pulled out a wool blanket and placed it on my lap and her camera. I knew where this was going,

"Alex, please don't," I shook my head,

"Come on, just one shot,"

"Alex, we all know this will be more than just one shot,"

"Please?" She began to show that infamous pout which a despised. It always made me fall for her traps,

"Fine," I grumbled and positioned myself,

"Don't feel the need to pose, just go with the flow," I stared curiously at her, but did as she said. I draped the blanket over my body and closed my eyes, feeling wonders take over me. I hear the snapshots. As much as I hated having my pictures taken, I loved the sound.

It went on, for hours, and hours. She placed me in six different places within those hours. I laughed and danced, in the snow. Cliche, right? But this atmosphere got me in the mood.

We walked back to our apartment and settled down on the couch. Our cheeks were fire red from the cold wind literally hitting our face. We were on our sides and looked at each other. I was unaware of our surroundings. The books piled on top of each other, the photographs layering on the wall. They were all gone, just us, on this couch we bought together with our money. Suddenly, a whisper,

"I love you...Mitchie," her eyes widened, as did mine. What did she just say?

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, it was...um...you know what, it doesn't even matter," she was about to get up,

"Wait, you just said you loved me," she looked at me trying to come up with an excuse but gave up,

"Yeah, I did," she was about to leave, but I stopped her again,

"I love you, too," I didn't even realize I had announced that. I didn't even know I loved her, until now. She looked at me and smiled, bringing me up for a hug. She kissed my shoulder,

"I love you...I love you...," she kept saying, like a broken record, but I could listen to it all day.


End file.
